1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dispensing means and is particularly directed to detachable spouts for liquid containers which may be securely attached and readily detached.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been long known in the prior art that to facilitate the dispensing of liquids and to avoid spillage where fluids are dispensed or transferred from one container to another various intermediate devices have been employed. In pouring fluids from containers, it is difficult to maintain a confined flow of fluid from the lip of the container, particularly with buckets or cans with circular shapes. The situation becomes more aggravated if the container has rim channels, such as paint cans, since it precludes controlled pouring of the fluid. Various types of funnels and spouts have been known to the art for attachment to such containers to overcome these difficulties. However, these devices have not proved satisfactory because they do not fit securely on the container and lack any seal between the spouts and the container lip to prevent leakage. Furthermore, the pouring of the liquid from the container must be done carefully to prevent spilling or an overflow of the liquid around the sides of the spout or lid.
Exemplary of the prior art U.S. Pat. No. 3,221,955 entitled "Paint Can Protective Attachment", issued Dec. 7, 1965 discloses an attachment to be snap fit into the annular rim portion. The attachment has a dished top surface including a pouring spout comprising: an annular skirt depending from the rim portion and an annular flange depending from the underside of the rim portion and an annular flange also depending from the underside of the rim portion spaced inwardly from the depending annular skirt to define a groove adapted to receive the outer edge of the brim of the paint can. The structure of the ridge is designed to tightly engage the edge to prevent paint from entering and accumulating in the depressed portion of the can rim.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,249 entitled "Pouring Spout for Cans", issued Dec. 10, 1974 describes a pouring spout for paint cans and similar receptacles including a channel structure of resilient material that can be sprung into snug engagement with the rim of the paint can and curved lip element extending outwardly from the channel structure. The reusable pouring spout can be removed from the can by squeezing the resilient channel structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,537 entitled "Paint Can Accessory" issued May 20, 1980 is directed to a removable paint can accessory including an annular ring to cover the rim channel of a conventional paint can having a pouring spout. The pouring spout has a flat bottom and a leveraging means depending from the pouring spout permits force to be applied along the annular ring to remove the accessory from the can.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,890 entitled "Paint Can Collar", issued Jan. 25, 1983 relates to an attachment comprising a circular body having a lower lip portion projecting outwardly and upwardly from the intermediate portion such that spilled paint will return into the paint can. The lower lip portion further includes a plurality of tabs to maintain the paint can collar in engagement with the inner rim of the paint can. The upper lip portion may also include a pair of bisymmetrical indentations so that the handle of the paint can may be moved into a functional position for carrying the paint can without removing the paint collar.
U.S. Pat No. 4,911,319 entitled "Paint Can Attachment", issued Mar. 27, 1990 relates to a paint can attachment which fits into the rim channel around the open top of a paint can. A sloped ring shaped surface extends slightly into the can from getting into the rim channel. A spout attachment is included for guiding and pouring the liquid. Optionally, a paint scraper bar may be attached for scraping excess paint of the brushes. In most cans, the prior art container pouring attachments are friction fit, as noted in the above mentioned patents. The snap-on or friction fit attachments have a tendency to fall off resulting in spills and waste. Rough handling of the container such as might occur at the job site requires a more secure.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for an improved funnel or spout attachment which can be firmly but detachably secured to a container. In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of paint can and similar container attachments now available in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved detachable pouring attachment for fluid containers.